


How Many Grams of Sugar

by Mualhani



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba dont be dumb, F/M, Low Blood Sugar, Reader ain't got time for your shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: Even when his own body is kicking his ass, you're still on his side.





	

You had always told him that he was going to regret not eating regularly, and today was the day that he believed you.

In his line of work, it was sometimes impossible to actively think of his own well being as far as the body. Long nights spent reading and reviewing and not sleeping; scotch and coffee by his side, while days could be filled with barely any food. It wasn't a purposeful avoidance, but by accident and inconvenience. There were just more important things than taking care of himself sometimes, but you were always wary of this habit. You were in a medical field, as was your mother and sister, so you knew a thing or two about keeping the human body in check and happy.

On this day though, Rafael had opted to completely forgo your advice and his own common sense.

After a grueling case involving a sociopathic father and his children, birthed by his sister no less, he was more than ready to finish up and finally eat someing. He had been ruthless in court, but maybe a tad more insulting than need be. Honestly, he had been agitated since he woke up that morning. Figuring it was nothing, he continued on like normal; only consuming his usual quota of coffee in the process. Well, by the time 7:00 pm had rolled around, the A.D.A had felt like he could commit murder himself, and then some.

Upon opening the door to your shared home, he was greeted by the scent of roasted chicken, but pure irritation was still pumping through his veins. He tossed his briefcase down and completely bypassed you in the kitchen, in favor of finally having a seat at the table. It felt even worse now, but there was the sensation of a cold sweat following suit, not to mention an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"Rafi?"

He didn't fully register your voice, but there was a soft groan from his throat to let you know he was still there. God, even his hands had started shaking as he raked them through his dark hair, but there was no relief in sight. There was a clatter of silver against wood and your footsteps drawing closer, soft hands warm on his cold, damp skin. You mumbled something and began feeling down his neck before anchoring his chin upwards, checking his pupils, no doubt.

"No has comido, verdad? Rafael, puedes escucharme?"

Noting the change in tongue, he nodded and leaned back into the chair while you gently rubbed the crown of his head. "No desde ayer, cariño."

A soft sigh left your lips. Withdrawing from him, he watched as you rummaged through the freezer and procured a carton of red velvet ice cream and a clean spoon; hastily fixing a bowl of it. You were mumbling to yourself, but he knew that it was about his terrible eating schedule and recklessness of the body. Rafael had always found it endearing how you fretted over the smallest things, but you often tell him that the body is nothing to trifle with.

"Eat, hermoso. Your blood sugar is probably very low. I don't care if it ruins your dinner, but you need something sweet right now."

You practically shoved the spoon at him, brows drawn down with worry. He figured it best not to argue and took the silver, hands still a little shaky from the immense drop in levels. As he scooped a bit of the devilishly red treat and swallowed, it was almost simultaneous with his mood. In only a few more bites, the bowl was empty and there was a relieved grin on his face, but a grimace on yours. Rafael reached for your hand and placed a gentle kiss along the knuckles before speaking.

"Cariño, don't be up--."

"I'm not going to yell and I'm not going to harp. You know better than to go so long without eating and I shouldn't have to keep worrying about it. I'm going to finish dinner, you're going to go shower and I'm definitely telling Lucia so maybe she can yell some sense into you. I refuse to do it."

You took your hand away and went back over to the stove to take the chicken out, fingers already grabbing at your cellphone to call his mother. Meanwhile, Rafael sat there with a face of both complete disbelief and, somehow, affection for you; even as you ratted him out. With a slight chuckle, he got to his feet slowly and made for the bathroom, wiping his brow-line dry.

Oh, you two were speaking in Spanish. He was definitely in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the first time ever, my blood sugar dropped and it was a very scary feeling. Somehow, I can see Barba doing the same thing though.
> 
> "You haven't eaten, have you? Rafael, can you hear me?"
> 
> "Not since yesterday, sweetheart."


End file.
